falling
by pixies.rock.hard
Summary: I entered the manor, and met his gaze. His eyes were uneven, He's hair was black. What am I, a girl from a far away 3rd class country, to him? Then he smiled. A genuine smile. I raised my head, then smiled back. I finally belonged.
1. preface

**Falling, a PRH fanfic**

**A/N: I am sorry to all my readers who like my humor-stories the best. This one popped to my head a while ago during the science exam (though I have no idea whats the connection of FFs and endocrinal hormones) and so ther will be no funny disclaimers, silly singing bananas or swear toad craziness. Expect tears, lots of 'em. NOT OCC. and definately NOT romance**

**Disclaimer: I, with the help of queen of teddy bears: ht4eva, officially disclaim this.**

Preface

_The wind was rushing through her, as if deliberately throwning her off board the cruise. She hung on for dear life, sheer will power sustaining her. Then, the wind succeded. The girl with long hazel curls was thrown into the rath of raging ocean._

_The toddler could barely breath. Her eyes were blinded by the cruelty of the violent waves. The storm raged on, showing no mercy for the girl adrift. She tried shouting her mother's name, but no sound came out as the sea water came in. She choked, and slowly she slipped out of consiousness, darkness claiming her. She new very well she was never going to wake again._

_She could hear her mother shouting as her fell to an eternity sleep..._

_"Claudette! Claudette! Claudette!"_

**Wow. The A/Ns was longer than the chapter. I must be getting old. R&R. **

**BTW, exams are finally over so I can finish my swear toad FF at last. My other high school fanfic will be updated soon. Promise.**


	2. Chapter 1: sunlight

falling

xxxxxxxxxxx

1st Chapter

Sunlight

I woke up, the echoes of the nightmare growing faint. For three days I have been onslaught by endless dreams of fiery storms and ice-cold seas. And screaming mothers, my mother, screaming for me. I stood up, opened my eyes. I refused to be captivated by this figment of my subconciousness. I glanced at my window, leting the sunlight wash away my worries, and the last remains of my memory.

For a while, I stood there, thinking. Would I always be stuck here in this orphanage? Do I really want to be the girl with no parents, stuck in Holy Family Orphanage with other parentless children found in the sidestreets of Edsa Highway? I closed my eyes once more, trying to find a reason for my existance, and how I plan to live it, then I stopped. Then I realized I was to afraid. Afraid of finding nothing as answers to both questions.

I heard a faint call of my name, saving me from the train of thoughts that was about to drown me. I opened my eyes once again, sunlight greeting them.

"Claudette, get dressed. Someone wants to see you." I looked quizically to Sister Mayumi. Then I looked behind me, to make sure she was talking to me. I heard that line before. She said to my previous room mate, Jessica, before she got adopted by a politician. Finding no one beside me, I got up and dressed, avoiding Sister Mayumi as she left.

When I entered the Sister Adeline's office, two deep blue eyes met mine. He was smiling widely. He was wearing an expensive Armani suit and signing some papers.

"This is Claudette? She reminds me of Angeline." The man said Sister Adeline. I just stared, not bothering to smile back.

"Claudette this is Artemis Fowl Senior. He's a very important Irish businessman and had agreed to adopt you for a month." Sister addressed this to me.

The man who was to be my father for a month smiled warmly at me. Instead of comfort, I felt fear. Suddenly the sunlight growing inside me was covered by clouds.

"Congratualtions Claudette. You are going to be a Fowl."


	3. Chapter 2: dawn

falling, a PRH novel

disclaimer: tears would have been shed, wars would have been fought, people would have killed, just to own Artemis Fowl

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

chapter 2

Dawn

My mouth dropped open. I have not anticipated, _never _expected to be adopted. I had never imagined to be loved or papered or to belong, nor did I ever yearned to be. I gapped at the Irish millionaire as if he just said an awful joke. Which reminded me, my whole life was an awful joke. He must be telling the truth. I fainted at this revelation.

I opened my eyes, expecting sunlight from the window of my room to blind me, waking me from the dream. To my surprise, what I found was darkness. I took a minute to observe my bearings. The room, if it was a room, was dimly lit. It resembled a grand suite from hotels that I see on TV. The type where modern-looking ottomans flooded the room and everything was white and metal. Paintings of cottages and nature adorned the pale walls. The biggest portrait portrayed a family. A woman with kind eyes and the irish businessman was there. The woman was craddling two identical twins and the father had one of his hands on the shoulder of a younger version of him, except for one eye. I traced the place I was sitting. It was smooth, and velvetty. I felt like I was sitting on clouds. I down and found myself wearing an expensive-looking dress. It had laces and frills, the type I would never be caught wearing even if I had the money to buy it, or the freedom to go out and buy it. It replaced my too-big shirt that acted as a dress for me. Then, slowly, I reached out to my hair, dreading the results. I was right to be terrified. My hair was pulled up in a neat braid, finished up with a bow. It was washed and combed, and most importantly, scented. I shivered. This had to be a nightmare.

I stood up and quickly ran for the nearest window, as it was the nearest place of refuge I can get from all this luxury I dreaded so much. I froze in place, a shiver stayed in the button of my spine and my eyes were wide with fear. Outside was the sky, endless voids of blue and clouds. I was trapped in this nightmare of grand paintings and frilly ottomans.

"Good Morning. I see your awake, We didn't get the chance to introduce ourselves since you, ah, passed out before we could socialize." I froze, feeling numb around my fingers. What kind of person would use the word socialize and good morning in the same sentence? The kind that swam in pennies and used bills for tissue. I knew this guy was the one from the orphanage. Crap. I did not speak nor response. There was a long pause until he breathed out a long sigh.

"Claudette-" I taked in a sharp breath. This man knew my name. He paused at the sound I made, waiting if I would respond. After a few minutes, he dropped it and continued his sake-of-humanity speech. "Claudette, dear, please don't make it hard for me. Wait. Forget me. Just don't ignore your new mother when we get to the airport. Please, would you tell me what's clogging your mind"

_New Mother. _What the hell is going on? He said passed out. I closed my eyes as I proccessed the last of my fading memories before I passed out. He said something about me being a Fowl. He's gonna turn me into a chicken? Is that it? I wanted answer. So I decided to get answers by asking quesetions.

"What the hell is going on? You said I passed out. The last thing I remembered you said that I was going to be a fowl. Are you turning me into a chicken? And what time is it?" I pretty much telling him what's clogging up my mind. He chuckled once, then when I thought this was going to be difficult. He answered my train of questions.

"Its dawn, darling. I just adopted you from a Philippine orphanage. We're going to Ireland now, to meet your new family and live there. You passed out, love, after I told you you we're going to be part of a family. Not a chicken family. But the Fowl Clan, but my son likes the term empire more." He smiled sincerely, as if explaining to a two-year-old. I liked the way he spoke, because he was crooning me, making me believe and trust him. And it was working, which also was the bad thing. All questions answered, I turned around. This man deserved to see the angelic side of me, before I unleash my true inner demon of a kid.

"Hi, my name is Claudette, tito. I am 16 years old po. Thank you for adopting me and for the many thing you have already done for me." I showed him my innocent look, and he immediately snapped out into his irritated mood.

"Hey Claudette. I heard tito was a Filipino term for uncle, you can call me dad. Welcome to the family. I hope you like the Lear Jet, cuse were going to travel in it alot." He said, all daddy-ish now."I have to go fix some papers. Make yourself at home." He left and I considered spreading mud all over the Plasma TV at the wall, but sleep got better of me.

My eyes closed, the light of dawn haunting my dream.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A?N: Tito is self explanatory, Artemis Sr. explained that. Po is a term used by Filipino children to show respect.

R&R


	4. Chapter 3: storm

falling, a PRH novel

disclaimer: I do not own AF characters

A/Ns: Firstly, I would like to thank HT4eva because of continuing to support me to all my fanfics. Second, to all the other reviewers out there. Thirdly, Wicked-Smour, Mabuhay! Hehehe...Muzta naman diyan. Salamat poh sa review. LOL, at least one person understands the concept of tito. Planning to put in champorado breakfast somewhere. Lastly, I admit, I totally lost inspiration for the swear toad one. the Highschool fanfic is being editted because it slipped my mind I added Minerva to the equation.

------------------------

Chapter 3

Rainbow

The storm was raging endlessly, like in my dreams. I took refuge in the blanket I was already huddled in, trying to ignore the fact that my hair was being combed by a _hired_ maid.

So far, I have only befriended, talked and noticed 4 people. _Dad_, conviniently, hired Filipino stewardess and staff. I was comfortable to that because they won't look at me as a third class girl from this country with corrupt government. That was bad because if I insult them in Filipino, they won't smile just like _dad_ does when I insult him to the unknown language.

Back to the four people. Eva, my personal stewardess was a Cebuano whose family has sent her to work abroad, was currently brushing my hair repeatedly as I think under this blanket. Jess, who was a cook from Bicol, was happy to spend time talking to me and offering me _bibinka _and _puto_ while I raid the jet's fridge for _champorado_. _Dad_ gave me a Teddy Bear which he already named for me; Angeline. Who the hell was Angeline? So there, four people who I talked with for the past 3 weeks I've been stuck in this retched plane: Eva, Jess, Dad and Angeline.

Hours rolled by and the storm boomed on, threating to throw the Lear out of its course. I spent more than half of my day carresed in my make-shift cocoon, made comfortable by the soft, delicate and expensive silk that was my blanket. I already had more than 3 bowls of _lugaw _and I was still cold. I detested this day.

After 3 tiresome, boring weeks of my new life, the plane began to descend.

I hurried out of my refuge and to the nearest window. I was disappointed to see mist and cloouds blocking the view of our destination. Though it was probably Ireland, I was still so curious where we were headed; where my life was headed. Because by this point, I have no idea where to go and I simply let the current control the waves of my life. And I'm the little minnow fish from the coral reef being carried away by other big fishes around me. What a nice metaphor: fishes.

I covered my ears, deafened by the sound of the wheels touching ground. I walked out eagerly, enthusiastic despite the fact that I would be meeting my new family is lurking in the seconds, ready to eat my positive mood.

I ran to the exit, ignoring the fluttering maids running to catch me to fix my hair, change my dress and all that. I raced to the exit, whistled pass _dad_'s room. Dang, he saw me passing.

"Claudy, darling. Wait!" Claudy? What kind of nickname was that? For all I know he named his sons after himself and call them Arty. Haha, Arty, what a girly name. Sounds a lot like _arte. _(A/N: a Filipino reader's own inside joke. I'll explain later. :P)

"Yes father?" He hates being formal around me; thats why I love to do it!

"Please, try to be on your best behavior. This is really important for your new mother. And I know you and my eldest son will get along just fine. Plus, the twins are the most adorable things ever, though you have to watch out for Myles though." He chortled out a nervous laugh. I suddenly recall the portrait I saw on my first day on the jet. I remembered the woman's eyes, kind and sweet like what my own mother's eyes were, commited to my memory. The image made me internally groan. Here goes my conscience. Fine! I'll make myself pretty for the lady. I sat down on a couch and closed my eyes as pairs of hands moved so fast they were a blur. I let myself fall in their clutches. Cluthes of ponytails and eyes shadows, that is.

-------------------

Filipino Vocabulary time for those Euro and Obama peeps out there.

Bibinka- a Filipino desert. Often served with coconut gratings (niyog) and salted egg. Sold on Christmas Eve actually.

Puto- Filipino rice cake. Great with cheese. Ok, now Im just starting a cookbook.

Champorado- boiled rice with cocoa. Awesome with milk. Eat it warm, great on rainy days.

Lugaw- boiled rice stew

Arte- means super girl. As in the "Oh My gish, I love your top!" kind of person. The lip gloss type.

A/N: ok, sorry for the long waiting time. Better late than never! R&R


	5. Chapter 4: darkness

falling..

to lazy for A/Ns

-------

Chapter 4

darkness

I took a deep breath, smoothening the creases of my sky blue Gucci blouse. I can do this. I know I can. I opened my eyes, descending slowly, but gracefully, down the stairs of the plane, towards the airport building. I tried to think this was a dream, that this was not happening. Remebering the ettiquette lessons I took with father, I tried to mask and control the child inside of me, and tried to be the perfect daughter for this mysterious Angeline.

I took each step with grace and poise, ignoring the heads turning as I threaded through the crowd at the public airport. My heeled doll shoes took me closer to my destiny, with small, dainty steps. I tried to ignore the my pencil-straight hair that had been arranged to curls, tried to imagine my new father's hand was not at my shoulder, tried not to think about how idiotic I looked to all the Irish travelers here. A boy my age proved that thought wrong.

A boy with freckles and shocking green eyes came up to me.

"Hey, I'm Paul. Wanna hang-out for a while? You're very pretty." He said in an accented english. I looked up at dad, and he nodded.

"Thank you very much." I nodded at his compliment, going by the rules, then continued with my runway-worthy walk.

We kept on walking, and heads kept turning, and I notticed teenager boys smiling or winking at me. I simply ignored them and tried not blush. Finally, and abruptly, we halted to a stop.

"We wait here, Claudy. Your new mother would be here in a while. We wait." The man who was to be my father instructed.

"Yes father." I murmured obdiently in a low, respectful tone.

Then an aged woman entered the waiting room, her elegant aura casting all over the crowded space. She found her husband, waved then smiled. She walked forward. I took an intake of sharp breath. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. I ca do this. I can do this. I can do-

"Hello Claudette. I'm Angeline." The woman said, after greeting and kissing her husband.

"A pleasure to meet you, madame." I replied. And then it was over. I did it. We left as one family, though I didn't feel I belonged. I was totally in utter darkness.

-------

to lazy to A/N

R&R


	6. Chapter 5: voice

falling

a PRH novel

---

Chapter 5

voice

"What's your whole name, darling?" fake warmth wrapped her endless train of questions.

"Maria Claudette, ma'am. I have no family name." I answered politely and briefly, with a little less warmth than Angeline's voice.

"What a wonderful name. Do you remember anything of your past, dear?" Her questions were probing, yet still polite. I looked out at the window of the Bentley, to the blurred trees and pastures we passed. My past would remain hidden from this family, and that was that. There was silence for moments as she waited for an answer I was not planning to give.

"Claudy, remember the conver-" He stopped ubruptly. I looked up and saw tears coming down from my cheeks through the rear view mirror. I was taken aback by my tears. I never cried, not once. This was how it feels to get hurt. That only made tears come down faster.

"I'm sorry darling. I didn't know." She embraced me, yet I still felt like a stranger. She must have felt that too, for she released me quite abruptly. The car took a turn and we stopped in fron of a massive gate. I brought out a handkercheif from my little purse and dabbed my cheeks, never forgetting the lessons I had. I waited for everyone to unload, then I went out, with poise once again. I put out one leg then accepted the hand offered by the driver who was holding the door open. I climbed out the car fluidly in one movement. I nodded at the driver and took my position on father's right side. I was almost certain I would have looked like Blair from Gossip Girl that I used to watch with the other teenagers at the orphanage when we visit adopters at their rich homes.

We entered the manor, my straight, polite face not giving away the awe. The place was _huge_. The doors itself was grand enough for a king's. The double doors was opened by two workers in uniform. We entereed the manor together, my new parents were smiling. I was, too, but it was only the outside.

A mountanous man greeted us. My composure remained yet my eyes showed the fear.

"Mrs. Fowl, Mr. Fowl." He nodded at each of my new parents, as if they were superior to him. Although it was pretty clear the man could break their back bones in a second. "This must be Claudette." The deep voice said,, breaking my thoughts. I reluctantly lookrd up.

"Maria Claudette, sir."

"Claudette, this is Butler. He is our..um.. butler. He would be assisting you at your stay. Now, Butler, would you please call Art-" Before father could continue, a sharp, edged voice pierced the happy aura of the room- at least for my parents and Butler. The voice sounded like it belonged to the villain of a James Bond movie. The rich, genius villain. I searched the room, and saw a boy descending on the grand staircase. One eye was sharp, glaring blue while the other was demanding yet gentle hazel. Both were glaring on me.

"Butler, cancel everything. We cannot procede with plans with her here. Father, Mother." He nodded to each the stalked angrily yet gracefully (I had no idea how to walk mad while still seeming graceful) back up stairs.

I realized his voice called the tears back to my eyes, though I had no idea why

--------

Artemis will be nicer, promise


	7. Chapter 6: adrenaline

falling 6

a PRH novel

a/n: sorry for the long update. busy with my multiply and exams

---

chapter 6

adrenaline

2 days. 2 days of pampering, or pretending of smiling for the camera. 2 days of make-up and lectures on world trade, of dancing lessons and fine dining with..._manners_. I used to shudder at all of these things; for 15 years I was raised to loathe every one of the long list of activities I did for the past 2 days here in Fowl Manor. I would have beared everything, I would have gone through all of these without complain. I was entirely capable of hiding my emotions and play pretend for two care free couple who was not contented with 3 boys. I could have, if...

If he had never climbed down that staircase, if he would have never spoken a word. If. His words echoed through my head, torturing me with sleepless nights and distubed thoughts. How could one person, one boy had that much effect on me? I've had worse insults, and none of them ever affected me. But, his lack of care while I was living in a world of servants and butlers....

Thats it! It was this whole damn place of paradise! Where was the fun in being _polite_. How could you even have a life when your busy ordering people around. Sounds childish for a 15 year old, but who cares? I could feel the adrenaline rushing through my veins.I ran out of my enormous room and went to find butler.

**2 hours and 3 mudpies later**

The chandelier had been swung, the living room had been mud-ified, the guest bathroom was in a mess and lipstick doodles were all you could see in the walls. I was covered in mud, my hair was tangled and my face was still covered in pie filling from the pie-fight the twins and I had. Time to prank people and ruin their lives...

I took my phone and redirected my SIM to Interpol Center.(I got the number from Butler) I pressed call button on 'Dad'

"Anora," (my dad's secretary for Arty related activities) "I knowmy son has been skulking. I know when he's begging for attention! That blueprints of the Swedish bank is one of his ways to get my attention, remember?"

"Artemis Fowl Senior, you are under arrest for child abuse and storing micro chips on your 19 year old son's brain that causes him to act like a pig and a son of a *****h" I said in my most manly voice." I could already imagine Dad's lawyer cowering at the interpol officers. "And, your son is gay and secretly writes vampire sagas under the alias of Stephenie Meyer." I hunged up.

Next stop Dad's study. With the help of Butler, I assembled a pulley at the top of the door connected to a box of water baloons in the ceiling of the exact spot Dad would be on when he opens the door. I knocked twice and ran at the nearest vase.

My grin turned into a heartbroken look, as Artemis Fowl the Second turned toward my hiding place, glaring at me with angry, passionate eyes.

------------

my character has multi personalities. go figure


	8. Chapter 7: psycology

falling

a PRH novel

a/n: you people are even lucky to have this fic updated. Exams are so harassing! And my tita from states will visit later...might not post this chappie today. BTW I edited the chapter number mistake. And Claudette did that because she wants to take her mind off the thingy Arty said.

--------

_I'm saying something that I should have never thought. You've got it, you've got it. Some kind of magic..._

-I Caught Myself, Paramore, Twilight OST

chapter 7

psychology

"Hello Claudette. May I have a word with you. Now." He signaled me to follow him inside the study I have never been in. The only room I did not go in, even though I wasn't forbidden. I took cautious step inside. I drew a breeeath, then opened my eyes...

Gadgets. Tons of them. TV screens, Macbooks...no iPod though. Not that I expect one. And books...millions of them shelved neatly in a massive Narra bookshelf. Narra? That was only found in the Philippines. I'm pretty much sure it's Narra with its hue so familiar from my sparse memories...a narra carving of the Nativity...Christmas carols...lullabies...

"Please, take a seat." His voice startled me, saving me from those painful visions. His voice was strange...different. It was calm, not at all sharp. It was actually...nice. I sat down to the lounge chair he notioned at.

"So, I'll go first. I was not able to introduce myself quite properly the other day, I apologize for that. My name is Artemis Fowl the Second, heir to the Fowl criminal empire. I was born September 1st, 19 years ago. With the IQ breaking the limit point of 300, I have finished 27 bachelor degrees in science and 3 of that in Arts. I have also taken Medical School and recieved my diploma 2 years ago." He said this without pausing, and I did not interrupt. Time to use my polite side, just don't mind my tangled hair, my mud stricken face and stained dress. I just stared at him for a long time of silence, until he cleared his throat. I realized it was my turn.

"Um..." He had an expectant look. The kind that was encouraging but makes you more shy. "I'm pretty much sure you know my name and researched me on the internet or whatever you geeks do." I figured I was _so_ not falling for this play pretend of his. Time to avenge my vendetta.

"Ok, fine. You want to play bad the go ahead. Niceties aside, what the hell is your problem, girl?" I looked at him. He just spoke gangsta. I realized my mouth was open. He must have noticed this too, because his annoying, know it all side kicked in.

"Do you have multiple personalities? Did you have a psycologist at the Philippines or something? Are you mentally challnged? Seeking for attention?" I just stared at him, not understand any word he said having more than 3 syllables. I blinked once. "In short, and in your terms, my dear Claudette, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU MESSING UP MY LIFE?" I blinked again.

"This is not going to answer your question and is completely random. There is something in your eyes, sort of like a fire hypnotizing me. I feel..." Then at that moment, I spilled out all my life to this stranger.

---

R&R


	9. Chapter 8: memories

falling

a PRH novel

----

chapter 8

memories

"I never cared about anything for the last 15 years. I'm usually happy and carefree. I never cried before, and never wished for everything. I was stubborn and shallow, and because I was afraid to get emotionally hurt, I never changed that atitude. All my life, I was nothing but a puppet, fulfilling any role just to satisfy others. I really was nobody, I was empty. A void of life waiting to move on.

"Back at hom-, I mean orphanage, and even here, I pretended I forgot everything of my past. That never bothered me because my identity was all dependant to it, and I have no care whatsoever for what makes me who I am. Yet everything was clear to me as a bright summer day."

A tear slided down my cheeks, yet I continued telling Artemis everything. I was willing to do it now.

"I was born on the 27th of February, naturally I recall nothing from my days as a baby. I remember though my mother, her name was Clarissa. She was a doctor. My dad left us when I could barely speak. We were very well off without him, living off with my mother's paycheck. For six years my mother and I lived in Binondo, Manila, Philippines. I had all my precious memories there.

"I could never forget of how I would go around our neighborhood at the age of three. Ever afternoon I would run around, while my mother saved lives. We had a neighbor, I called her Tita Nini-anne. I would sometimes bug her for her famous home made pastries, for every morning I would smell the _ensaymada _from her window. Then, when the sun is at its highest point, I would go to Manong Tomas, and have my _siesta_ at their cool house. Then I would wake up in our own house, and I would come back the next day."

I smiled to myself. Artemis must be bored by now. I looked at his face. He seemed so in to it. I looked down. I realized he was taking down notes. My eyebrows turned into a frown, yet I continued.

"I was in my own perfect little world. Spending everyday trying on new pretty dresses and playing damsel in distress with Ricky-"

Artemis spoke for the first time during the hours that we spent here listening to my life biography.

"Who's Ricky?"

"He was a boy one year older than me. He lived across the street, in that big white house with that tall black gate. I would never forget. Everyday we would play in their castle-like house. Don't laugh, but I had a childish crush on him. He had striking features and dark skin. His eyes were very peculiar. It changes color according to his mood. I used to call him 'bahaghari'."

I let out a laugh, I realized that my revlation was not true. Recalling these memories is not painful at all, rather its very worthwhile. Artemis was a very good listener.

"Everything was perfect in my life. I had my mom, my friends and my pretty dresses. How could one little girl want more? Then my mother got a job at America. She explained it to me, at the eve of Christmas. We were having a quiet Noche Buena, not like the others who were noisy and having fun. She said to me, while picking up a Queso de Bola slice and a hamon with her fork 'Claudette, pupunta tayo sa Amerika. Doon ako mag tatrabaho.'"

"Claudette, we are going to America, I will work there." I heard Artemis mutter under his breath. I did not know he could speak in Filipino. He just translated a whole phrase! I continued, pretending I did not hear. I would ponder about that fact later.

"I simply noded, excited at the thought. It was there, after all, that Cinderella was created. She said that we had our own apartment there. She was going to be a nurse in League City, Texas. I would have a new school and new friends. Of course my first question was 'Is Ricky coming with us?' she just laughed at my silly question.

"So on the 5th of July, we boarded M/V Princess of the Stars. It wasn't those grand elegant cruise ships you see on TV, It was cramp and filled with Filipinos seeking a better life in US. We were only in Visayan seas that I made the mistake to lean on the rails of the boat. I fell in the depths of the night, the storm engulfing my senses. The next thing I knew, I was in the orphange."

Artemis noded. He started to stand up, but there was something..something I needed to tell him. Something I never told anyone in my life.

"There is one more thing." Artemis sat down again. "I had this dream. There was a thing, saving me, dragging me to shore. Its the only memory unclear. She was like, doing CPR on me when we reached shore. She saved my life. I was barely consious, I don't even think she's _human_."

When I said it out loud, flicks of images rushed through me. Her features, her touch the way we moved through the water...the way she faded into stars when I unconciousness claimed me all together.

"Do you, remember anything else about this woman?" Artemis asked. I took a deep breath.

"Her eyes are strikingly hazel. Exactly the shade of your other eye"

-----

time to enhance your vocabulary in Filipino.

ensaymada- I dont know if you have this abroad. Its a pastry with butter, sugar and cheese on top

siesta- afternoon nap

bahaghari- rainbow in Filipino

Noche Buena- traditional dinner eaten one hour before Christmas. Usually spent with the whole family.

Queso de Bola- traditional cheese shaped into a ball (for Christmas)

hamon- Ham eaten in the holidays


	10. Chapter 9: phone call

falling

a PRH novel

A/N: maligayang pasko at manigong bagong taon wicked-smour! Yeah, I couldnt think of a name for the ship so I chose a name of a ship that really sunk. December 24. I'm so excited for our noche buena. There's going to be lechon *drools*

----

chapter 9

phone call

His reaction was really unexpected. I was looking forward for him to freak out for once, but he remained silent. His face, though, betrayed his emotions. At first he was surprised, then sorta confused. Then it returned to his familiar blank face.

"Quite a hallucination, Ms. Claudette." He said, with no interest at all. He was back to his meany self. Mean Arty. I made an imaginary Artemis in my head and started pelting him with imaginary cheese pies.

There was a knock on the door. Butler's head peeped inside.

"Master Fowl, Ms. Claudette, dinner." He said then left. Dinner? We started after breakfast! Time moved so fast.

"After you Ms. Claudette?" He signaled for the door. I nodded and left.

I went directly to my room, seeing as I was still dirty and messy. On my way to the dining room I passed Artemis' study once more. He was still there and the door was slightly ajar. I know I shouldn't but...I ran quietly and eavesdropped...

_"Holly, Have you rescued a mudgirl before?. I know you rescued thousands, but you've got to remember!...around southeast asia. Philippines....yeah, ok..NO! Don't come here. She's in Fowl Manor! What you're here now? What do you mean I should know that there's a fifteen year old girl eavesdropping on our-"_

I let out an involuntary gasp as he turned around with angry eyes toward the door.

--

short chappie but I got to help cooking for later. I'm so excited to opne my gifts! wearing Team Edward shirt now. LOLZ


End file.
